A lane keeping assistance system (LKAS) is a system that detects a lane through a sensor and prevents a vehicle from deviating from the lane by changing positional information of the detected lane to a torque value.
The LKAS is significantly influenced by accuracy of a camera when assisting the vehicle not to deviate from the lane by using road information measured through the camera.
A case frequently occurs, in which the camera nonrecognizes or misrecognizes the lane due to environmental factors such as a guardrail, a brake impression, a dual lane, snow, rain, and the like while a vehicle is driven on the road, and when the LKAS control malfunctions due to nonrecognition and misrecognition of the lane, a driver may feel a sense of difference and a dangerous situation may be caused.
Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-0126820 discloses a lane recognizing apparatus. However, since the apparatus predicts the lane by using reliability of a camera signal, the apparatus has no solution for a case in which either lane is not detected. Therefore, the apparatus cannot solve the aforementioned problem.